ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Capitol
For the canonical article, please click this link. The Capitol is Panem's capital city and the seat of its power, as the President resides there. It's an affluent city as the inhabitants are mostly made up of Panem's elite, as well as Panem's most wealthy and powerful lineages, and the districts cater to their every need. However, in TTOD4's fanfiction universe, there are also hidden slums within the city so there are people who aren't wealthy or powerful that live in The Capitol. However, they are usually unheard of or ignored and are excluded from population/demographic reports. The climate of The Capitol is usually warm. Citizens from the Capitol are stereotypically known for being vibrant and outrageous. Their culture, fashion and obsession with the Games could be described as strange, especially by the poorer districts. It's possible that centuries of watching and hosting the Hunger Games have made most Capitol citizens desensitised to violence. History In canon, The Capitol, which is the base of the dictatorship ruling Panem, is in control of the twelve districts of Panem (thirteen prior to the Dark Days. Led by President Snow, the Capitol enforces its authority over the rest of the nation by various means, one of which is the Hunger Games, an event where each of the districts reaps a male and a female in between the ages of 12-18 to be sent to the Capitol to compete in a fight to the death, until one remains. That remaining tribute is crowned as the Victor. The citizens of the Capitol dress in vibrant clothing and undergo plastic surgery to modify their bodies in "unique" ways. The culture of the Capitol is as equally as strange as the fashion. A major part of the Capitol's culture is centered around the Games. The majority of the Capitol citizens are passionate and avid viewers of the Games, with betting being commonplace and old arenas being turned into museums and tourist attractions. Career tributes are usually the most favoured in betting, whilst tributes from poorer districts are largely ignored. However, the Careers don't always win and tributes from the poorer districts do become "dark horse" victors. Tributes who have a certain storyline or arc can also tend to do better than the Careers because these storylines, real or fake, can gain them sponsors, which in some cases can determine if a tribute lives or dies. Most sponsors are the Capitol viewers themselves. This is the case for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark in the 74th Hunger Games. The outcome of the Hunger Games is always expected to be the last person standing becoming the Victor. However, Katniss and Peeta were keeping up the idea that they were star-crossed lovers and this influenced a rule change; there could be two victors but only if they were from the same district. This rule was later revoked, which caused Katniss and Peeta to attempt a double suicide with nightlock berries. Having no Victor at all was the worst possible outcome for the Games and would discourage viewership of later Games, especially in the Capitol, so both were declared the Victors. This sudden decision, controversial because there had never been two victors before and it went against the traditional outcome of the Games, would be part of the build-up to the Second Rebellion. Even after the 75th Hunger Games and the following brutality, the rebellion prevailed and Snow's regime was overthrown. Snow was sentenced to death. The leader of District 13, Alma Coin became the interim President of Panem. But Katniss could see Coin's true intentions; she would take the exact same path as Snow, having already suggested a Hunger Games but with Capitol children, and with Snow's help realised that Coin was the one who was behind her sister's death. Coin was therefore killed by Katniss, who is acquitted and returns to a rebuilt District 12, its industry now medicine instead of coal. Katniss eventually married Peeta, having two children with him. The Hunger Games was officially abolished, Commander Paylor became the new President of Panem and memorials were made for those who had died in the wars and for those who died in all of the editions of the Hunger Games. In TTOD4's fanon universe, Katniss and Peeta died in the 74th Games and Cato was the Victor. Because Katniss and Peeta died, there was never a rebellion. District 13 was still independent and thought to have been destroyed until it joined the side of the rebels in the civil war of 245 - 250ADD. After the victory of the Capitol in the civil war, District 13 was forced to compete in the Hunger Games as punishment for their treason. District 4, which had become a powerful district thanks to Finnick Odair becoming the only dual victor in history, had seen a rapid growth in its ship-building industry in later centuries. The Capitol, seeing this as an opportunity, would use these ships to carry out expeditions, leading to the discoveries of District 0 and 14 and District 4 becoming the wealthiest district. President Snow would die of an unspecified disease and his successor, the first official President of the fanon universe timeline, is unknown. Fanfiction History The 250th Hunger Games: Return Return takes place in the aftermath of the civil war of 245- 250ADD, with all of Panem being involved. Hunger Games activity had been halted for five years, ensuring the closure of Hunger Games-related buildings such as bookmakers and arenas-turned-museums. This left many to have to find new sources of entertainment, which resulted in an increase of partying, drug and alcohol abuse and the production of new films and music, although the majority of it wouldn't be released until the end of the war. The cause of the civil war was a clash of ideologies between two members of the Presidential family, one sibling sympathising with rebel ideologies and gaining him the support of traditionally rebel districts (including District 13) whilst the other was a conservative who had the support of The Capitol and the career districts. The conservative sibling won the war and became the new President. The rebel sympathising sibling was executed for treason. Bombing by the rebels dealt some degree of damage to the Capitol, but the buildings that had been bombed were not of strategic value. This has been suggested as a possible explanation as to why the rebels lost. Months after the end of the civil war, the President would host a party in memory of those who had died fighting for the Capitol and in celebration of the Capitol's victory. The party's attendants were some of Panem's elite, the elites having had a higher chance of surviving the war since they were sheltered. The President would announce at the party that the Hunger Games would be return and because the 250th Games was also the 10th Quarter Quell, he revealed that the Quarter Quell twist would be that the Capitol, for the first time, would submit tributes of their own. He also declared that the traitors would be forced to compete. As the rebel districts had already been submitting tributes into the Games prior to the war, this meant that it was District 13 that was being referred to as the traitors. District 13 would end up being forced to submit tributes as punishment. District 0 and 14 were exempt from competing in the Games. The reapings would then take place months after the party. In The Capitol, as it was its first ever reaping, it consisted of many firsts, such as the fact that a famous figure would be the one to guide the Capitol tributes, Ivy and Diarmuid, rather than a pre-existing mentor (because The Capitol had never competed in the Games before). The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension TBA Trivia Category:Locations Category:The Capitol Category:Pages containing spoilers Category:Protected pages Category:Panem